Kamen Rider x Puella Magi Madoka Magica 1: A World that Abandoned Hope
by Blue Power1
Summary: In a world without Riders, Tsukasa runs into a familiar face and new experiences. Magical girls protect this world from witches and that was that. But what is his job here? With the appearance of old allies, a couple of other deadly magical girls, and Karen's memories, will the mystery surrounding this world be solved?


_Kamen Rider x Puella Magi Madoka Magica 1: A Word that Abandoned Hope_

_Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning_

* * *

><p><em>"So, that's Walpurgis Night."<br>"Yes. The most feared witch in this world. But, if she makes that wish, she'll become even more dangerous than Walpurgis."_  
><em>"I know. Let's go."<em>  
><em>"Wait, did we really get it right this time?"<em>  
><em>"There's only one to find out."<em>

**Several weeks earlier...**

Tsukasa and Natsumi step outside of Hikari Studios to examine the new world that they've just entered in. This world was quick to give his role, for as soon as he stepped outside, he was dressed in a grey suit and a I.D. card, that hung around his neck along with his usual magenta TLR camera, told him that he was a student teacher at Mitakihara Middle School.

"What's with outfit Tsukasa-kun?" Natsumi asked.  
>"Who knows? But I still look good in it." Tsukasa said, "I wonder what have to do here."<br>"Maybe you're a co-worker with the Rider of this world?" Natsumi reasoned.  
>"Either way," Tsukasa said, "I think I should be on my way."<br>"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
>"I might get more answers at this school I'm supposed to teach in." Tsukasa said, "See you later."<br>He starts walking down the street.  
>"Eh," Natsumi said, "Tsukasa-kun?"<p>

As he walks down the street, he takes pictures of various things in the scenery, but he notices that this world didn't want to be 'captured' by him either. He was a bit discouraged by this.

Recently, he had met someone, who had let him continue his journey, and gave him a new role to play. He was, supposedly, not Kamen Rider Decade the Destroyer of Worlds, but Kamen Rider Decade the Changer of all Worlds. He was to be viewed as a friend and ally to other Kamen Riders, but the worlds seemed to never accept that. What use is a Kamen Rider is he can't get a simple picture of anything without becoming warped?

His actions however gets the attention of four school girls.  
>"Good morning." One of the girls said.<br>Tsukasa greeted her back.  
>"Are you a photographer?" Another asked.<br>"No," Tsukasa replied, "I do this for a hobby. I'm headed over to Mitakihara Middle School. I'm starting over there a student teacher."  
>"What a coincidence," Another asked, "We are students from the school. Why don't we all walk together."<p>

"Why not?" He thought, "At least, I have more of an idea where I'm exactly going."  
>He agrees with them and they continued on their way. He notices that one of the girls had kept her head down, trying to avoid eye contact with him.<br>"Karen-san," The girl next to her asked, "Are you alright? "  
>"Yeah, Madoka, " She replied, "I'm fine."<br>Tsukasa stops a bit in his tracks, but somehow manages to continue.  
>"Are you sure?" Another said, "You've awfully quiet today."<br>"I'm fine Sayaka." She replied, "but I didn't think we would run into a student teacher today."  
>"Well the strangest things happen don't they." Another said.<br>"Yeah they do." She agreed.

The three girls keep chatting away, but Tsukasa notices the last girl slowing her pace, he copies her and soon they were behind the group and out of earshot.

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Tsukasa," The girl says quietly.  
>"The same could be said for you, Karen." Tsukasa said, "What are you here for?" "Long story." Karen says quickly, "We're headed to the mall later. Follow us their and meet me in front of the music store. We have a lot to talk about."<p>

"Karen!" One of the girl said, "Is everything all right!?"  
>"Yes!" She replied, "Everything is fine."<br>"We're almost there," The girl continued, "We have to hurry or we might be late."  
>"Okay! " Karen said.<p>

They continued along in silence and separated at the entrance. Only to find out a few minutes later that he would be teaching in their class. Along with the news of a new transfer student.

"Not only we have a student teacher, " Ms. Satome said, "We also have a new student."  
>She walks in. Everyone is immediately in awe as she walked in. It was a rare occurrence in deed to have not just one, but two transfer students and a student teacher. Though the girl was quiet, her eyes widen. Most people would say that she was overwhelmed with the size of the class, but if you were to ask Karen, she would say that she had also suspicious look in her eyes as well, a look that wondered what she and Tsukasa were doing there, as if they didn't be long.<p>

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Satome suggests. "My name is Homura Akemi, " The girl said, "Nice to meet you." Her eyes meet with Madoka, then Karen's. Karen held her breath, wondering what she might say. Then her eyes soften and she takes her seat.

The rest of the period went on as normally as it could, despite the new additions to the class. Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Karen decide to have lunch on the roof. "Karen," Sayaka asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
>"Yes I'm fine. " Karen said. "But you've been acting weird since we ran Mr. Kayoda," Sayaka points out. "Do you know him? "<br>"Sorta, " Karen admitted, "kind of a long story. "

Soon joining in the group was Homura.  
>"Hello." Homura said.<br>"Hello." They greeted back.  
>"May I join you? " She asked.<br>"Sure." Madoka says, "you can join us."  
>Soon the five were all sitting together and eating.<br>"So, " Homura starts, "Did all of you go school here since the first day?"  
>"No," Karen said, "I actually started last week. I'm actually from school overseas. I'm part of an exchange program and Madoka's family is my host family."<br>"I see." Homura said.

Soon the bell rings and the girls pack up and leave. Karen notices that Homura was walking a bit slower than the group. "Are you ok-" She asked.  
>"What are you doing here?" Homura asked. "Huh. What do you mean?" Karen asked.<br>"Madoka Kaname never hosted a student overseas. " Homura said.  
>"What are you talking about? I'm here. I'm a student from the island of Guam. Of course they never hosted a student from overseas before, it's their first time. But how would you know that any way?" Karen said. "Whatever, just don't get involved." Homura said.<br>Homura walks inside leaving Karen alone to wonder what she meant.

The rest of the day basically as normal as possibly can while Karen thought hard on Homura's words. After school, they head to the mall and ate once again.

"Man, that Homura chick is weird, I thought she was cool, but it turns out she's a weirdo and who would've known that the student teacher from this morning would be teaching us." Sayaka said.  
>"Today's been very special hasn't it?" Hitomi says.<br>"Well I'd say interesting, " Karen remarked, "Not so much special."  
>"But-" Madoka starts to say, but then immediately stops.<br>"What? What is it Madoka?" Sayaka asks.  
>"But I think I met her before or something." Madoka asked.<br>"Eh, What do you mean?" Karen asked.  
>"I had a weird dream last night." Madoka said, "I don't remember it much, but I know she was in there or at least I think."<br>"Maybe you two met in a past life and were destined to meet and be together." Sayaka says.  
>"I don't think it would be that simple." Karen comments. "Perhaps you did meet her before," Hitomi says. "Your subconscious probably took note of her and it must of been so long ago that you've forgotten."<br>"That's a good point." Karen said.  
>"By the way Karen-san, " Sayaka says, "You never told me how you met Mr. Kayoda."<br>"Is that really important right now?" Karen asked.  
>"Yes." Sayaka said, "Cause your situation with him is very different from Madoka's right now. When we ran to him this morning, you've been more quiet that usual."<br>"Ok, " Karen said, "That part's true, but like I said, it's a long story. I don't think you guys would understand."  
>"Well that story would have to wait for another day. I have to go for lessons soon. " Hitomi said.<br>"Really?" Sayaka said, "I thought you had piano lessons yesterday. "  
>"This one is for tea ceremony." Hitomi said.<br>"Seriously, " Sayaka said, "Thank goodness I'm not rich."  
>"You always say that, Sayaka." Karen remarks. Sayaka merely gives a look. By now, they were used to the exchange.<p>

The girls part ways and upon Sayaka's request, they headed over to the music store.  
>Karen spots Tsukasa at display nearest to the entrance. Madoka and Sayaka went in unaware of their student teacher being there, giving Karen the slip she needed to go talk to him.<p>

"Hello Karen, " Tsukasa said. "Now tell me, what's the deal with this world. "  
>"Well Tsukasa, " Karen said, "I actually don't know that much about this world. As far as I can tell, there are no Kamen Riders in this world nor are there Super Sentai teams."<br>"Another one?" Tsukasa complained.  
>"I told you before," Karen said, "There are more worlds without Riders than there are one with."<p>

"So why are we here? " Tsukasa said "Something tells me there may be something else." Karen said.

That's when she hears it, a cry for help.  
>She then notices that Madoka was headed somewhere else.<p>

"Karen?" Tsukasa said. "Is everything all right?"

Karen ignores him and starts following Madoka as she heads into an area closed of for renovations.  
>"Where is she going?" Karen thought to herself. She then goes in after her.<p>

"Oi! Karen! " Tsukasa said. "Where are you going?"  
>"You didn't hear it?" Karen asked.<br>"Hear what?" Tsukasa asked. "Help me! Karen, please help!" It said again.  
>"That," Karen said.<br>"What?" Tsukasa said.

Then they hear gunshots. They keep running and find Madoka staring at something.  
>"Madoka!" Karen yelled, "Are you alright?"<br>Madoka turns around, "Karen-san, Mr. Kayoda?"  
>"Is everything alright?" Tsukasa asked. "I'm fine, but..." Madoka said. Her eyes trail back to an injured strange white cat thing.<p>

Madoka is about to pick it up when they all hear, "Do not get closer to it."

They look up to find Homura in a strange outfit with some sort of device on her right arm.  
>"Homura?" Madoka said.<br>"Get away from this place." Homura said, "All of you."  
>"But," Madoka said, "He cried out to me. Asking for help."<p>

Tsukasa quietly takes out his Decadriver, there was something about Homura that wasn't exactly normal, but he couldn't exactly pin exactly what it was.

Before anyone can do anything, Homura is sprayed by something and backs off. They soon see Sayaka with a fire extinguisher.

"Sayaka?" Madoka and Karen said.  
>"Over here!" Sayaka yells.<br>Madoka quickly picks up the cat-like creature and they all go Sayaka's side as she continues to use the fire extinguisher. She then throws it it Homura's direction and the group finds themselves running.

"Sayaka?" Karen said, "Do you know what's going on?"  
>"No." Sayaka said, "but this day is getting really weird. Why is Homura attacking you guys in cosplay? What is that thing?"<br>"I don't know," Madoka said, "but he's hurt and we have to save him."

Slowly the place changes around them, into some sort of park.  
>"What the hell?" Sayaka said, "Where did exit go?"<br>"I think we're in some sort of pocket dimension. " Karen said.  
>"There's something over there." Madoka said. They look in her direction and they see strange dandelion monsters saying something in German that soon start to surround the group.<p>

Tsukasa puts on his Decadriver while Karen takes out her pen, but before either of the two could do anything. Some chains fall from the ceiling forming a circle around them, and cause some sort of explosion that destroys the monsters that appeared in front of them.

"What was that, just now?" Karen muttered.  
>"That was a close one." A voice said behind them. They turn to find another girl holding a strange object.<br>"You saved Kyubey, " The girl said, "Thank you, he's a good friend of mine."  
>"He called to me for help." Madoka said.<br>"And it looks like you three go to Mitakihara Middle School. Are you 8th graders?" The girl asked.  
>"Wait, who are you?" Sayaka asked.<br>"Right, I should introduce myself first," The girl said, "but there are somethings I have to wrap up first."

Her attention goes to more of the monsters that had started coming their way. Her clothes change and she's in the air as she summons a hundred or so of riffles.  
>"Eh," They all seemed to say.<p>

They all fire at the same time, destroying all of the monsters. Soon the world fades and they were back in the renovation area.  
>"Amazing. " Sayaka muttered.<p>

After a while, the group find themselves nears the exit, sitting on a tarp they found as the girl heals the cat-like creature.  
>The creature soon wakes up.<br>"You saved me," It said, "Thank you Mami."  
>"You're welcome," Mami said, "but these guys are the ones that you should be thanking."<br>It turns to Madoka, Sayaka, and Karen. "Thank you. My name is Kyubey. "  
>"Nice to meet you," Madoka said, "so you were the one calling for help."<br>"That's right Madoka Kaname, the same goes for you Sayaka Miki and Karen Sanchez as well." Kyubey said. Kyubey then looks at Tsukasa and have some sort of exchange.  
>"I have a request for the three of you." Kyubey continued, "I want you to make contracts with me so that you can become magical girls."<p>

_Next time:_  
><em>I ask you to not interfere, Decade. <em>  
><em>I can't become a magical girl...<em>  
><em>Who are you?<em>  
><em>Just passing through Kamen Rider, remember that.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And if you're wondering where this came from... I am not entirely sure, but I hope you guys like it.<br>Review, Favorite, and Follow.  
><strong>

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
